fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuipter
About He died three times. This was the new leader of the Dark Matter, who managed to create a new Dark Star. However, it was very weak, and needed resources to grow. As a result, Kuipter came up with the idea to invade planets, harvest resources, and then destroy them. With all of the Dark Matters in agreement, his first target...was the Dan-Ball World!! He has done a lot of crazy shmit since he's been around, such as- *Creating the Universal/Planetary Unit, which features creatures named after the 9 planets of Dan-Ball World (and its more advanced mirror world, Terrania/Earth) *Creating insane and demented creations, such as Koala, Cassiopeia, Eos, and Kole (although Veyron, one of his creations, ran away from the lab) *Raping an eel named Loneliness and making Misery *Creating a giant metropolis designed to harvest resources named Universe City *Being a total jackass However, he gets his comeuppance when he invites DMS, ZoshiX, and Ludicrine to his capital in Universe City. There, the 3 heroes defeat Kole, XoshiZ (ZoshiX's doppleganger), and Kuipter himself. But, just as he is about to die, Shenanigans winds up killing him for his own demented plan. As he dies, however, he warns that "You may of won the fight...but the war is still raging!" He returned in Dr.Sand: Twisted Fates In this one, he has also evolved and looks similar to DMS. Here, it is revealed that Kuipter is actually DMS's younger brother. He disguised himself as DMS and led a massive invasion, keeping the real DMS locked up. Just as he was going to kill ZX as he hesitated, the real DMS intervened. He had also driven Dr. Sand, a brilliant researcher, insane after killing his daughter, and used him to cause chaos while he pulled the strings in the shadows. He would once again appear in Minor Characters Story, being one of the villains that Zalgo revives. Predictably enough, he winds up falling in love (to an extent) with Celestia. Later in Trix 3 the two settle down and apparently are going to have a child. Celestia has the child in The Dark Emissary, much to Kuipter's despair. He and Celestia wind up saving DMS and the gang from Chrysalis, and they take DMS and Luna's place. However, this was a plot by Celestia in order to steal the power of the Dark Star. However, when Dimentio is defeated, Kuipter steals the power for himself and betrays Celestia, stating he never really cared about her or the child. He flat out attacks Celestia after she manages to damage him, essentially ending any chance he had for reforming himself. Major Relationships DMSwordsmaster: They generally hate each other. Kuipter hates him because of how DMS betrayed the Dark Matter empire by assisting the SR World. ZoshiX: Generally hates. Ludicrine: Hates also. Lazro: Hates. Luna: THEY'RE THE BEST OF FRIENDSHates, mainly because of Celestia. Celestia: Is in a relationship with, being the father of an unborn child by Celestia, after starting what seemed a sexual relationship until they settled down together, mirroring a strange, "evil" version of DMS and Luna's relationship. However, their relationship soon ends in The Dark Emissary, after Kuipter betrays Celestia. Appearance He looks almost exactly like DMS does, but his body is a deep black instead of a dark purple. He also has a red eye and wears different-colored clothing, though he does have the ability to change his color to match DMS, as seen in DS:TF. Trivia *Whether coencidentally or not, many of the events in Kuipter's life mirror that of DMS- #They look the same to an extent. #They have the same mother. #They are of similar age. (DMS is older, though) #Both have died twice (DMS: Cuts, WTU)(Kuipter: TKF, DS:TF). and are both revived from both of these deaths. # Both are in a relationship with a Equestrian #These Equestrians (Luna and Celestia), also happen to be sisters, one good and one evil. They are also both similar, both being very tall, both alicorns, and both relating to one opposite celestial object. (The sun and moon.) #The two above no longer count, because Kuipter betrayed Celestia for his own gain and dumped her. Category:Characters Category:Villains